Corellia/Leyendas
Corellia, o Corelia, era el centro comercial e industrial de la Galaxia y planeta capital del Sector Coreliano, que incluye a: Corellia, Selonia, Drall, Talus y Tralus. Fue también el planeta de origen del contrabandista de la Nueva República General Han Solo y del héroe del Escuadrón Pícaro Wedge Antilles. Este sistema era conocido colectivamente como los Cinco Hermanos. Siendo el planeta más grande y el más cercano a Corell, Corellia solía ser conocido como el “Hermano Mayor” o simplemente el “Mayor”. Los historiadores creen que el sistema fue formado artificialmente por los celestiales con planetas traídos desde otras partes de la Galaxia por razones desconocidas. Algunos creen que estos celestiales poblaron Corellia con humanos de Coruscant. Características geográficas .]] La superficie de Corellia es extremadamente suave, dominada por cadenas de colinas, tupidos bosques, exuberantes tierras de labranza, playas doradas y amplios mares. Con muchos de sus famosos centros de producción situados en órbita, el planeta permanece prácticamente rural y sin explotar, con pequeñas aldeas y comunidades granjeras comprendiendo todo la masa urbana en desarrollo. Las ciudades más grandes son Corona —la capital planetaria, la turística Kor Vella, la ciudad doble Tyrena y las montañas aldea de Daoba Guerfel y Bela Vistal. Los emigrantes nativos del vecino planeta Selonia construyeron una elaborada red de túneles bajo la superficie. Estos túneles selonianos fueron usados por gentes de todas las razas como una especie de metrópolis subterránea, aunque los niveles más profundos eran recorridos solamente por los selonianos. El espacio coreliano estaba dominado por masivos astilleros espaciales. Fauna Cultura Los corelianos solían ser considerados intrépidos e inconformistas por el resto de las sociedades del núcleo, dando lugar a que la gente empezase a decir que no se debe decirle a un coreliano que no podrá hacer tal y cual cosa, porque le daría ganas de intentarlo. Para un coreliano, superar los obstáculos es una recompensa en sí mismo. El sentido de inmortalidad, es palpable en la tradiciones corelianas populares de la quema de los muertos y la compresión de sus cenizas en diamantes sintéticos mediante generadores de gravedad artificiales. Los corelianos impartían justicia a todos aquellos que cometían los actos más atroces con la pena de muerte. Los corelianos daban un valor sentimental a sus raíces y cuando eran separados de su mundo natal se volvían nostálgicos con la vista de manjares corelianos como el pastel ryschate o con una botella de güisqui Reserva Whyrren. Había una secta coreliana conocida como los Enseterites que prohibían casarse con cualquiera de fuera del sistema Coreliano. Casándote con alguien de fuera del sistema quedabas excomulgado de la secta por los correligionarios Ensterites. Era costumbre para los futuros maridos celebrar grandes fiestas de despedida de soltero con sus amigos. La familia tenía un alto nivel de consideración y respeto en Corellia. Siendo considerado como lo más deshonroso el implicar a miembros inocentes de una familia en disputas entre familiares. Corellia fue originalmente una monarquía, pero fue regido por un gobierno democrático después de que Berethon e Solo estableciera la constitución en el año 312 ABY. Historia Imperio Infinito Corellia fue un mundo esclavizado del Imperio Infinito. Alrededor del año 30.000 ABY, los esclavos corelianos ayudaron a construir la Forja Estelar. Cuando los rakata cayeron victimas de la plaga, los corelianos se liberaron en una revuelta que tuvo lugar sobre el año 25.200 ABY. Los exploradores corelianos en los principios de su historia escalaron la Meseta de Kor Vella. República Galáctica Los corelianos invirtieron los siguientes 200 años en ingeniería inversa del hiperimpulsor sin las herramientas de la Fuerza de los rakata. En un avance intermedio, los cánones hiperespaciales, conectaron Corellia con otros Mundos del Núcleo tales como Coruscant y Duro. La reinvención del hipermotor alrededor del año 25.000 ABY permitió a estos y a otros mundos convertirse en los Fundadores del Núcleo de la República Galáctica. Mientras los rumores del comienzo de la Orden Jedi en Corellia eran falsos, los Jedi corelianos tenían tradiciones diferentes que los separaban del resto de los otros Jedi, incluyendo togas verdes y los Medallones Jedi. sobre Corellia.]] La Corporación de Ingeniería Coreliana fue fundada prontamente, quizás antes del comienzo de la República. El Impulsor Estelar Coreliano se escindió de la Corporación hacia el año 5.000 ABY, pero fue comprada por la Corporación en torno al año 3.000 ABY. La Corporación de Ingeniería Coreliana era una de las más grandes firmas de construcción de naves de toda la galaxia y sus astilleros eran de los más extensos en la Galaxia. Algunos ejemplos de naves corelianas incluyen a la Corveta Coreliana CR90, el carguero YT-1300 y la Cañonera Coreliana DP-20. Los corelianos se encontraban entre los primeros y más destacados exploradores hiperespaciales. En menos de un milenio, el Corredor Coreliano fue trazado y la Ruta Comercial Coreliana alrededor del 5.500 ABY. Los corelianos descubrieron Nuevo Plympto en el 10.019 ABY, Goroth Prime en el 8.000 ABY y Koboth antes del 219 ABY. Colonizaron Rabaan en el año 7.299 ABY, Socorro en el 3.000 ABY, junto a Trulalis y Trigales. Corellia fue un anticipado socio comercial de los wookiees cuando Kashyyyk entró en la República en el año 3.956 ABY. Casi en el 10.000 ABY, una secta espartana estableció un monasterio en Kor Vella. Durante el auge de la popularidad de la Corporación de Ingeniería Coreliana, los mineros descubrieron betas de minerales cerca de la meseta, transformando la comunidad de Kor Vella en un lujosísimo centro de turismo y riqueza.Star Wars Galaxies En el año 500 ABY, Corellia se alió con Selonia y Drall en un intento de conquistar la Federación del Planeta Doble. 30 años más tarde, Corellia trató de separarse de la República; aunque su secesión llegó lo suficientemente lejos para cerrar los límites de su sector y retirarse del Senado Galáctico usando la cláusula Hermi, el plan finalmente fracasó y el sistema continuó de mala gana como estado-miembro de la República Galáctica. En el 400 ABY, el elitista Refugio de Nomad en las Montañas Nomad expandió su estatus para convertirse en un lugar de vacaciones público. Pocos siglos después, un villa creció alrededor del refugio, conocido como Daoba Guerfel y finalmente se fusionó al refugio, convirtiéndose en un pueblo vacacional. En el año 380 ABY, un Jedi coreliano llamado Kieran Halcyon derrotó a los piratas Afarthu, un secta de terroristas selonianos, quienes trataban de matar a todos los humanos en Corellia.I, Jedi Los Afarathu no se fueron para siempre y acosaron Corellia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En 321 ABY, el Rey Berethon e Solo estableció un gobierno democrático, reemplazando su monarquía absoluta. Corellia fue hogar de varios conglomerados de corporaciones multi-estelares, entre las que se encontraban Computadoras Gowix, fundada en el año 219 ABY, la Corporación Minera Coreliana y por supuesto la Corporación de Ingeniería Coreliana. Muchas de estas competían directamente contra la Federación de Comercio y el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico por conseguir influencia galáctica. Al cabo del tiempo estas compañías se volvieron muy poderosas y en el año 150 ABY derrocaron a la histórica monarquía constitucional parlamentaría, fundada por la casa Real Casa de Solo, a favor de un gobierno más dispuesto hacia el comercio libre. Este nuevo régimen pro-capitalista fue llamado el Diktat. En el 33 ABY, Corellia estaba representada directamente en el Senado Galáctico por Com Fordox, quien al año siguiente ayudó a elegir al Canciller Supremo Palpatine,Cloak of Deception En el año 27 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Oppo Rancisis defendió personalmente Corellia durante la crisis junto con Ashaar Khorda. Durante este mismo año, el nombre del planeta fue pronunciado K'rell por Mitth'raw'nuruodo, pero no se sabe si este es el nombre real del planeta en cheunh o si fue debido a que Mitth'raw'nuruodo no estaba familiarizado con el básico o si, en efecto, él conocía la existencia de Corellia antes de su primer contacto con humanos. En el año 22 ABY, durante los meses precedentes a las Guerras Clon, el Senador coreliano Garm Bel Iblis y la Diktat Shyla Merricope retiró el Sector Coreliano de la comunidad galáctica en protesta del Acta de Creación Militar. Bel Iblis invocó la cláusula Hermi, una cláusula ambigua en la Constitución Galáctica que permitía una “solicitud de contemplación”. 23 Jedi corelianos regresaron al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, incluyendo al Maestro Jedi Nejaa Halcyon. Este intento de aislar el sistema fracasó y Corelia al igual que el resto de la Galaxia fue muy pronto implicada en el caos de las Guerras Clon. Aunque el planeta estaba libre de invasiones o acciones militares agresivas, la intensa lucha en el vecino Duro debilitó su ya agitada economía. El Sector Coreliano fue pesadamente fortificado, aunque la flota de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes lo circunvaló en su camino hacia el Núcleo Profundo para atacar Coruscant en el año 19 ABY. Imperio Galáctico Con la declaración del Nuevo Orden, el Diktat Dupas Thomree hizo un trato con Palpatine: Thomree gobernaría el Sector Coreliano como él quisiera (prácticamente libre de los mandatos Imperiales) siempre que pagara impuestos, material de guerra y rindiera homenaje al Emperador. Inmediatamente después del comienzo del Nuevo Orden, Corellia sufrió protestas anti-imperiales. El Gobernador de la República planetaria de Corellia, Fliry Vorru, llegó a ser el Imperial Moff del Sector Coreliano. El Moff era un dirigente indulgente, haciendo la vista gorda al crimen, estando más interesado en ganar poder y fue considerado un rival de Palpatine. En el año 7 ABY, Vorru fue enviado a Kessel después de haber sido incriminado por el Príncipe Xizor. Esto permitió a Xizor designar a su teniente del Sol Negro Seca Thyne como cerebro de la mafia criminal en Corellia. La paz pública era mantenida por la Fuerza de Seguridad Coreliana (CorSec), una ferozmente orgullosa organización cuyos miembros disfrutaban de un sentido de lealtad y camaradería casi familiar. Los Oficiales del CorSec solían seguir los pasos de sus padres o hermanos hacía la organización, vistiendo los uniformes gris y caqui como parte de la larga tradición. Rostek Horn, su hijo adoptado Hal Horn y su hijo Corran Horn son un perfecto ejemplo de herencia CorSec multigeneracional. destruido por el Imperio en 2 DBY.]] En el año 2 ABY, el Diktat Dupas Thomree murió. Fue sustituido por Daclif Gallamby quien era poco más que un títere del Gobernador Imperial. Por aquel entonces, Thrackan Sal-Solo comenzó en la clandestinidad un complot de secesión. A continuación del abandono de la Estación Massassi, la Alianza Rebelde estableció una base en Corellia en el año 1 DBY antes del traslado a Hoth. Ese mismo año, Computadoras Gowix trasladó su sede a Corulag. En el año 2 DBY, el Gremio de Comerciantes Coreliano fue excluido del Sector Corporativo. El desertado General Crix Madine fue rescatado de una emboscada imperial en Corona por el Escuadrón Pícaro y Han Solo. En el año 3 DBY, Seca Thyne fue capturado en Corellia por el Coronel Maximilian Veers y por el Gran Almirante Thrawn. Durante esta acción, Thrawn colocó un dispositivo rastreador en el carguero que dirigiría al Imperio hasta la Rebelión en Derra 4.Side Trip En el año 4 DBY, una semana después de la Batalla de Endor, los pilotos de la Alianza del Escuadrón Pícaro, así como Ten Numb y Han Solo, fueron emboscados por las fuerzas imperiales en Corellia. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Diktat se ocultó en los Sistemas Externos con otros funcionarios Imperiales para gobernar el sistema con relativa seguridad. Una gran cantidad de Imperiales concurrieron en tropel en el planeta siguiendo la muerte de Palpatine, dando nuevos poderes a las facciones pro-Imperiales del mundo. Una gran flota imperial pronto guarnicionó el mundo, incluyendo las fuerzas de Ord Mint. Seis meses después de Endor, esta flota fue una de las concentraciones imperiales más poderosas de los Mundos del Núcleo compuesta por veinticinco Destructores Estelares Imperiales al mando del Almirante Jaeffis —en comparación, Kuat tenía solo quince Destructores Estelares y las defensas de Corellia estaban preparadas para ser incluso mucho más reforzadas para la llegada del Almirante Roek y asumir todo el mando, con el Super Destructor Estelar Agresor y cinco naves clase Imperial más.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant En vista de la enorme presencia defensiva, los Pícaros regresaron a Corellia para rescatar a Fyric Fel y a Wynssa Starflare de sus secuestradores.X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties En el año 5 DBY el enlace del Espionaje Imperial con el CorSec, Krtan Loor, ordenó al CorSec atacar a los “rebeldes” de la Nueva República. Muchos de los oficiales CorSec no cooperarían, manifestando que el CorSec solo respondía ante el Diktat y no al Imperio y estaban para encontrar criminales más que “rebeldes”. Uno de estos oficiales fue objetivo de Kirtan Loor para asesinarlo: Corran Horn, quien había salido del planeta. Fue rápidamente seguido por los compañeros oficiales Gil Bastra e Iella Wessiri, así como el marido de Iella Diric Wessiri, quienes falsearon sus propias muertes. A la luz de la total falta de cooperación, el Diktat disolvió el CorSec y lo reemplazó con el pro-Imperial Servicio de Seguridad Público. En el año 6 DBY el Gran Almirante del Sector Coreliano Danetta Pitta se convirtió en protector del sector mediante soborno al Diktat. Josef Grunger lo retó por el control del sector. Los dos se mataron el uno al otro en la Batalla de Tralus. Debido a las muchas expatriaciones corelianas, en el territorio de la Nueva República, el planeta fue representado en ausencia por Doman Beruss en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República, aunque Corellia se abstuvo de llegar a ser un miembro de pleno derecho en el gobierno de la Nueva República durante años. Siendo una triste consecuencia, que a muchos corelianos expatriados leales a la Nueva República les fue prohibida la vuelta a su mundo natal por el Diktat. Por eso, el Santuario Coreliano fue construido en Coruscant. para el transporte de pasajeros y mercancías.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy]] Nueva República Alrededor del año 12 DBY, el Sector Coreliano finalmente se unió a la Nueva República. El Diktat Daclif Gallamby fue reemplazado por la designación de la Nueva República, el Gobernador-General Micamberlecto de Froz para administrar el Sector Coreliano. El Instituto Médico de la Nueva República fue establecido en Corellia. Sin embargo, el gobierno de la Nueva República estaba casi desbancado cuando Thrackan Sal-Solo usurpó el poder durante la Crisis Coreliana en el 18 DBY, asesinando a Micamberlecto y declarándose a si mismo Diktat. Fue derrocado y Marcha de Drall ocupó su lugar como Gobernador-General. Sal-Solo trato una vez más de restaurar la independencia coreliana y se las arregló para salir elegido Gobernador-General después de su intento de controlar la Estación Centralia durante la Batalla de Fondor, la cual terminó en un desastre para las fuerzas hapanas y para la Nueva República en Fondor durante el 25 DBY. Llevando a la dimisión de Marcha. La Maestra Jedi Eelysa mantuvo un ojo sobre el Partido Centralia de Sal-Solo y escapó a Corellia con los Solo en el 26 DBY después de haber sido herida, sólo regresó para su recuperación. Un año después, Eelysa fue asesinada por un voxyn en Corellia, aunque Corran Horn y su mujer Mirax Terrik se las arregló para escapar de otro voxyn. En 14 DBY, Kyle Katarn y Jaden Korr fueron en misión de investigación tras recibir informes del actividades de culto Sith en Corona. Tras recibir una llamada de auxilio desde el tren mag-lev, Jaden y Kyle descubrieron que los Discípulos de Ragnos estaban detrás de los intentos de volar el tren. Finalmente Korr desactivó la bomba y Katarn destruyó las naves mercenarias, terminando así con la presencia de los Discípulos de Ragnos por el momento. En el 28 DBY, un año después de la Caída de Coruscant, Sal-Solo viajó a Yuuzhan'tar, en un esfuerzo para conseguir la neutralidad de Corellia, pero en lugar de eso fue forzado a dirigir la Brigada de la Paz y fue impugnado como Gobernador-General y expulsado del Partido Punto Central. Corellia permaneció como miembro leal de la Nueva República y más tarde de la Alianza Galáctica. Alianza Galáctica En el año 40 DBY, siguiendo al malestar político encendido por la desastrosa misión Jedi para destapar una fabrica ilegal de misiles en Adumar, Corellia se unió a varios mundos en resistencia a la Alianza Galáctica. En respuesta, la Alianza Galáctica lanzó un ataque anticipatorio sobre el planeta Tralus en el Sistema Coreliano en un intento de hacer entrar en vereda los mundos rebeldes.Betrayal Desafortunadamente, esto solo amplió la división entre la Alianza Galáctica y los mundos rebeldes. Incluso aun peor, los furiosos corelianos lanzaron un contraataque, empeorando por tanto la confrontación incluso llevándola más allá y convirtiéndola en una guerra en toda regla. A Corellia se le unirían Commenor, Bespin, Cassin, elementos del Sector Corporativo, Adumar y Fondor. Durante la insurrección, el gobierno del Sistema Coreliano fue dirigido por el Primer Ministro y cada uno de los cinco mundos tenia una Cabeza de Estado. El ejército del sistema fue dirigido por un Ministro de Guerra y respondía ante el Primer Ministro. Al comienzo del levantamiento, Aidel Saxan fue Primer Ministro y Thrackan Sal-Solo fue la Cabeza de Estado de Corellia. En medio del caos la Alianza Galáctica hizo en su primer ataque a Corellia, comenzando la guerra a gran escala. Mientras todo esto estaba pasando, Thrackan Sal-Solo fue asesinado por su primo Han Solo con la ayuda de Boba Fett y Mirta Gev.Bloodlines Durante la guerra, la dirección coreliana planeó arrastrar al Consorcio de Hapes a la guerra en su bando asesinando a la Reina Madre, Tenel Ka y a su hija, Allana. El plan fracaso, resultando que la Reina Madre y su hija sobrevivieron y muchos de los hapanianos aliados con la Alianza Coreliana fueron capturados o eliminados durante la Batalla de Hapes.Tempest Detrás de las cámaras *El nombre “Corellia” puede provenir de la “República Korelliana” en el libro de Isaac Asimov, Fundación. La República Korelliana estaba basada sobre el planeta Korell; en los borradores previos de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, Corellia iba a ser llamada “Corell”. Otro probable origen es la región finlandesa de Karelia, en el éste del país. *''Star Wars Galaxias'' indica que Agrilat era una ciénaga en Corellia, pero en Star Wars: Rebellion (videojuego)Star Wars: Rebellion aparece como un planeta separado en el Sector Coreliano. *En polaco Corellia se llama Korelia. Apariciones * En el ''Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'', Han Solo nombra Corelia (su planeta de origen) como el tipo de nave que él pilota, el Halcón Milenario, haciendo referencia de su garantía de excelencia, ya que Corelia destaca por su gran desarrollo en la fabricación de naves ultra-lumínicas. *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Amtigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Tag and Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Jango Fett: Temporada de Caza'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Traición en el Paraiso'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Interlude at Darknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Tag and Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Side Trip'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) * *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Unseen Planets of Star Wars'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República en:Corellia bg:Корелия de:Corellia fr:Corellia ja:コレリア hu:Korélia nl:Corellia pl:Korelia pt:Corellia ru:Кореллия fi:Corellia